debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Elma
|-|Elma= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Elma (エルマ Eruma) is one of supporting characters in the series Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon and the main protagonist of Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon: Elma OL Nikki. She is a female dragon from the Dragon Faction of Order, the opposing faction of Chaos, which Tohru belongs to. She adopts the name Elma Joui (上井 エルマ Jōī Eruma) as her human alias after she finds that she is unable to return to her world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely High 6-A Name: Elma, Elma Joui (False name) Origin: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Gender: Female Age: Millions of years (Dragons can live as long as the Earth, Tohru is a teen in dragon terms) Classification: Dragon Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Had a clash with Tohru that destroyed 3 islands), likely Multi-Continental (Dragons can end the world if they wanted to, generated this amount of kinetic energy against Tohru, much stronger than Ilulu) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Kanna, who flew from Japan to New York) Combat Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought with Tohru many times before) Reaction Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Scaling to her combat speed, can fight Tohru) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Tohru) Striking Strength: At least Large Island level, likely Multi-Continental Durability: At least Large Island level, likely Multi-Continental (Can fight with other dragons with similar strengths as her, such as Tohru) Stamina: Likely High Range: Tens of kilometers with attacks and forcefields Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Flight, Acrobatics, Magic, Transformation (Type 3, can turn into her dragon form or human form), Possible Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4, When she transforms, she changes her very concept into that of a human), Fear Manipulation (Scared a bear in her human form), Forcefield Creation (Created a forcefield around the city), Poison Manipulation and Regeneration (Low-Mid, Dragons can regrow their tails, this one is poisonous), Explosion Manipulation, Energy Projection and Fire Manipulation (Dragons can breathe a laser that makes things explode and catch on fire), Self-Sustenance (Dragons can breathe on space and underwater), Statistics Amplification (Magic can be used to increase strength), Immortality (Type 1), Portal Creation, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Created a portal to travel to the human world), Perception Manipulation and Invisibility (Should be able to cast the spell to block her perception and become invisible), Clairvoyance and X-Ray Vision (Via clairvoyance spell, clairvoyance can be used to have X-Ray vision), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers that presumably last forever), Large Size (Type 1, on dragon form), Limited Acid Manipulation and Healing (Dragon spit can dissolve stains as well as being able to coagulate blood), Body Control and Shapeshifting (Can transform her scales into clothes), Superhuman Digestion (Can eat rocks or trees with no issue), Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Can create lakes, make plants grow and reduce the ust for battle from others), Shockwave Generation (Creates shockwaves with her trident), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Love potions don't affect Dragons), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Dragons don't get sick) Standard Equipment: Trident Intelligence: Genius (Learned how to code in 1 night, it even impressed Kobayashi, smarter than Tohru) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Acid Users Category:Healing Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Acrobats Category:Teleportation Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Animal Characters Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:Fear Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Superhumans Category:Non-Human